


Campfire

by witchyvinci



Series: The Childhood He Never Had [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Campfire, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love writing these, Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trip, S'mores, Soft!Hanzo, Star Gazing, and i love your suggestions!!, camping trip, cuddlin by the fire, hanzo experiences smores for the first time, soft!mccree, warm night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyvinci/pseuds/witchyvinci
Summary: As a child Hanzo Shimada never had a chance to experience foolish childhood memories. McCree helps him learn what he never knew he missed.//On a particularly sticky evening, Hanzo falls in love with the sweetness of s'mores, the warm glow of a campfire, the blanket of stars in the sky, and the man cuddled up beside him.





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for reading!! I hope to include more in this series and will hopefully add a new prompt weekly!
> 
> This prompt was inspired by: riffwraff thank you for such a cute idea and such nice comments!! 
> 
> Totally open for any prompts if there's anything you wanted to see them do!!

The wind danced through Hanzo’s hair, blowing it back in a heavy breeze, as he rolled down the window of the old rusted truck. The sky was as blue and clear as Caribbean waters, the sun radiating down through the glass windows in a blaze of uncomfortable heat. The air seemed to stick to Hanzo, muggy and humid. Beside him, Jesse sat behind the wheel, aviator glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, wind simply brushing through his thick brown hair. A cigar hung lazily from his mouth, the smoke wafting out the window into the hot air.

Ahead of them was nothing but empty road, not a car to be seen. Heavy forest lined the two sides, and the quietness washed a sense of tranquility over the raven-haired man. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, checking on the supplies loaded up in the bed of the truck. Tent, sleeping bags, first aid kit, and a giant black box which Jesse dubbed ‘the safety net’. Hanzo looked at him, flannel rolled up to his arms with a slightly sweat-stained white shirt beneath overtop of tight blue jeans. He hated that he looked good in this weather, like the cover model for  _ Abercrombie & Fitch.  _ Meanwhile, Hanzo was practically glistening from the bug spray poured over his body, too hot for anything besides a plain black tee and a borrowed pair of khaki shorts, a little too large for Hanzo’s waist. 

He glared pointedly over at McCree, the sound of cicadas loud in air. “Remind me why I agreed to this,”

Jesse beamed ear-to-ear, “Because ya love me darlin’, and I wanted to take ya out on a good ol’ fashioned campin’ trip.” 

“I still do not understand why man would willingly lie like beasts in the woods.” He crossed his arms over his chest, a little boy not getting his way. McCree only grinned at the sight, beyond used to Hanzo’s cynical nature. 

“‘Cause it’s fun!” Hanzo rolled his eyes. Jesse had insisted that they go camping, and the weather was--much to Hanzo’s dismay--sunny and beautiful. “C’mon Han, trust me. Wait ‘til ya have the s’mores.” Regardless of the mask he portrayed, Hanzo was partially excited, he loved seeing Jesse passionate about something and enforced it no matter the cost. It wasn’t often the two had a free pass at bliss. 

They drove for a while longer, the area around them completely boreal and unknown to Hanzo. The trees seemed to kiss the sky, their leaves blowing softly in the breeze. Jesse had made a point of not telling him where they were going, no matter how much Hanzo had pleaded.  _ It’s a surprise!  _

It seemed as if hours had passed before they had drove in through a winding forest trail to reach a small little campsite. A little square in the woods, with a fireplace surrounded by logs to sit around.  Hanzo could practically feel the mosquitoes gushing to get a taste of his blood. 

The truck chugged to a stop, the engine groaning beneath them. Gradually, they emptied the truck, duffel bags and boxes littered around the campsite as Jesse began to unpack the tent. Hanzo watched him unfold the giant green tarp, hammering the corners into the ground, shoving poles through minuscule sleeves. In that moment, McCree looked so natural. Hair falling in his eyes, veins in his dark arms slightly jutting out from the effort, and biceps visible beneath his layers. Hanzo sat down on a log, watching the tent slowly rise from the ground, taking shape. 

McCree turned to look behind him with a coy grin, “like what ya see?” 

“I always do,” He leaned forward, elbows pressing into his knees, resting his head in his hands. A soft pink tickled Jesse’s freckled-covered cheeks and he turned back to the tent in aversion. Ordinarily he was in control of his emotions, of what he portrayed and what he felt, but Hanzo had this ease about him that always managed to heat Jesse up from the inside. 

A soft sunset began to fill the sky. Bashful pinks, bright lavenders, and calming oranges, the sun barely visible over the horizon of oak and pine trees.  Night was coming, rapidly. 

“Why don’ ya start with the fire?” Jesse yelled over his shoulder. Hanzo looked over at the pit before him. A few logs already filled the bottom, painted black with ash.  He reached for a few more pieces, stacked up beside the benches, throwing them inside with a ‘thud’. He stood up, glancing around for the giant black Rubbermaid container, ‘the safety net’. Cracking the lid off, he grabbed a box of matches placed gently on top of piles of dishes, sewing supplies, and food. 

After a few failed attempts with waterproof matches, the fire slowly began to crack to life. Hanzo angled himself away, the sparks flickering through the air and landing at his feet, the light quashed by the dirt. There was the sudden sound of a bag rustling, and he turned to see Jesse fiddling with a bag of giant marshmallows, a few falling to the ground as he burst it open. 

Hanzo watched him pop one in his mouth, cheeks puffing to accommodate the size.“What are those for?” 

“S’mores hon, watch,” he reached into the box and pulled out a box of graham crackers and a small chocolate bar, Hanzo’s confusion increasing by the second. Jesse began to juggle the ingredients, sandwiching the chocolate piece between crackers. He reached once more into the box, and grabbed a skewer to stab through a marshmallow. He reached a leg over the bench and took a seat beside Hanzo, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“Now we cook it up ‘till it’s gold and gooey,” Jesse held the skewer out over the flames, consuming the logs in an increasing blaze. They sat together for a moment in a quiet lull, the only sound coming from the crackling of the fire and the distant chiming of crickets. The sky began to darken, the moon rising over the woods. 

The marshmallow began to soften, the edges darkening to a warm golden shade. He pulled it from the heat and placed it between the crackers, holding it up to Hanzo’s mouth. A look of panic crossed his eyes for a second, before he slowly opened his mouth allowing Jesse to give him a bite. The taste was sudden and extreme. A flurry of flavours, warm on his tongue. The sweet taste of honey from the crackers, and the melting richness of delicate milk chocolate, swirling over his taste-buds. The marshmallow stuck to his teeth, creamy and soft. 

He opened his eyes, unable to speak for a moment, trying to find the words to capture the essence of the taste, a ghost in his mouth. 

“Good, huh?” Jesse was watching him, a smile bright on his face. The moonlight was soft against his skin, his brown eyes warm and gentle. 

Hanzo said nothing, only looked at his beaming face with a comfort and peace. He snuggled into McCree, resting his head on his broad shoulder, the flannel itchy underneath his skin. He didn’t mind, it never really bothered him anyway. 

He looked above them, the entire sky visible from their small clearing. The stars shone high over them, constellations clear and bright against the black sky.  “The stars are so beautiful out here,” he whispered into Jesse’s neck. 

“Yeah, we used to get nights like these out on the ranch, y’know. Big and bright. Nothin’ at all like the city.” 

They were silent for a moment, the words sinking through Hanzo faster than a rock in a river. He glanced up at Jesse, eyebrows slanted up and the faint glimmer of tears shining in the glow of the fire. 

Hanzo reached down to his hand, letting their fingers tangle together. “I think you are like s’mores,” he began, confusion spreading over Jesse’s face, “crunchy and sweet on the outside. Inside, soft and mushy.” 

Jesse smirked, “I hope ya liked the s’more then.” 

Hanzo angled his face up towards his partner’s, planting a soft kiss on his stubbly jaw. “I loved it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! For more mchanzo trash u can follow my blog : dragonsandcowboys.tumblr.com


End file.
